Undisclosed Desires
by littlegreenparrot
Summary: Link Balefield, star player on the baseball team, and extremely popular. Sheik Allen, loner, always being picked on by the baseball team. Do polar opposites really attract? Alternate Universe. Yaoi. Rated M for language, dialogue, & certain *ahem* scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Rating:** T-M (language, dialogue & certain *ahem* _scenes_)

**Notes:** Alternate Universe (middle American high school and surrounding town; male Sheik)

**Author Note:** This fan-fiction's plot centers around Link & Sheik as two teenage boys who fall in love with each other. (It doesn't get too explicit about the actual you-know-what-and-if-you-don't-you-should-definitely-not-be-on-the-Internet, however.) So call it shounen-ai, call it yaoi, or call it gross, but it happens all the time. You've been warned, and if you don't like it, just don't read it. Oh, and I don't indent my paragraphs. You're probably supposed to, but I don't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not (in any way, shape or form) own any part of the Legend of Zelda franchise or any part of any of the songs mentioned in the title or in the actual story.

* * *

Link Balefield was in the middle of his senior year at FourTrees High School before he realized that he liked boys. He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, or why. It just hit him one day after baseball practice when the team was in the showers. Not the best place for realizations like that. But as if it wasn't enough, his brain (among other things) was fixated on a sophomore boy that the entire baseball team picked on and beat up every other week or so. Beat him up because he wore eyeliner and had a different color hair every month and didn't take anyone's shit. Sheik Allen. Always seen with his iPod & comic book. The complete opposite of Link, the star player on the baseball team, always seen with a flock of girls surrounding him, picking on niners with the other seniors. So Link kept his mouth shut about everything. There was no way he was going to pronounce his love to a boy who may or may not even like boys, despite what the rumors said. No. Fucking. Way. At least, not yet.

* * *

Link woke up to his phone alarm blasting Down With The Sickness by Disturbed. He blindly felt for it, and accidentally knocked it off the table onto the floor. Link sighed and reluctantly sat up in bed. He leaned over and picked his phone off the floor and turned off the alarm. Then Link leaned back into his pillows. He hated mornings. But Link only had 30 minutes to get to school, so he got up and got dressed quickly. He didn't eat in the mornings, so he grabbed his keys and wallet and dashed out of the house. His mom had already gone to her job as Hyrule Records' CEO and his dad was in Japan for a 5 month business trip. He hopped in his truck and turned his radio up as loud as possible. Chevelle blasted from his stereo. The 20 minute drive to school passed quickly and Link arrived just before the bell to go to homeroom. He pulled in the student parking lot and saw the other baseball players saving a space for him. He turned his radio down, parked his truck and got out.

"Hey guys. Thanks for saving me a spot." Link told them as he hopped out.

"No prob, man. You know we gotcha covered if you're late." Ganon told him. The rest of the team agreed. Ganon was a mixed martial artist & was the reigning champion of the local UFC charter. Link may have been the star player, but Ganon was toughest of them all, so he was automatically voted captain. Whatever Ganon said, that's what the team did. They all started to walk towards the school.

Ingo, Ganon's younger brother said, "Oh, hey, Link, sorry man, but since you're the only one on the team that passed the Algebra test, you'll have to eat lunch with the basketball team or something. We've all got tutoring during lunch hour this week."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Damn. I didn't even bring my books. How come you didn't remind me, Ingo?" Ganon asked and punched him in the shoulder. The rest of the team laughed.

"You can borrow my book, G. I don't have Algebra today." Link offered. **(1)**

"Great, Link." Ganon told him and Link handed him the keys to his truck. "I'll go get it before lunch, and give you your keys back at practice today. Sound good?" They had reached the school, so Link agreed and they all went to their respective homerooms. FourTrees had the annoying habit of separating all of the members of clubs and sports into different homerooms, so the seniors were all in other homerooms than he. After homeroom Link had Chemistry and US History, both classes that he hated because none of his friends were in there with him. Then came what Link had been dreading. Lunch.

He felt like a niner again, with no where to sit and no friends to go to. The cafeteria was completely popular-void. The basketball players had gotten permission to go into town to eat lunch, and the football players were eating at the field house. Link didn't really like the hockey players, and he didn't keep track of the cheerleaders either. Then Link saw Sheik. His hair was black and red this week. It had been platinum blond for the longest time. Sheik was sitting alone, like always, listening to his iPod and reading a comic. Link looked around. No one was looking at him, and anyone who might spread rumors wasn't around. So Link bit his lip and walked deliberately towards where Sheik was and sat in front of him. Sheik didn't look up at first because of his attention towards the comic, but when he did, he took one of his headphones out to be polite. But Link could tell that he didn't want him there.

"What are you listening to?" Link asked him nonchalantly. Sheik narrowed his eyes a bit and said,

"Uhm, One Lonely Visitor by Chevelle? You probably don't know them." Sheik told him.

"No, I know them. I've been a fan since Wonder Whats Next." Link said.

"Oh. They're one of my favorites." Sheik replied.

"You ever see them live?" Link asked him, hoping to get a long conversation about them. But Sheik simply shook his head and went back to his comic. Link was surprised by his sudden quietness and began to pick at his food. But he wasn't done trying to start a conversation. "What are you reading?"

Sheik sighed, showed him the cover and said, "Umbrella Academy, Apocalypse Suite."

"Looks cool." Link replied.

Sheik closed the book and turned off his iPod. "Okay, why the fuck are you still here, dude? I like to eat by myself."

Link said, "I thought I'd be nice today. I thought you might appreciate some human companionship."

"Well, you thought wrong. You've never started a conversation with me the whole time I've been at this school, well, unless you count beating me up as communication. And isn't companionship an awful big word for you?"

"Goes to show how much you know. I make B's and C's in my classes."

Sheik smiled and said, "Oh, yes, I forget. B's and C's are the jock's equivalent to straight A's."

"Hey, I'm not a jock, I only play one sport."

"Jock is a state of mind. And you, Link Balefield, are the epitome of jock. You think you're so fucking cool with your little team. Whatever. You can't help it. Now excuse me." Sheik said and stood up with his messenger bag. He took his tray and threw it in the garbage next to the door. Link sat there, not about to run after him, but wanting to follow him. Link casually stood up and walked out of the cafeteria after him, throwing his tray away as well. Link saw Sheik walking down the hallway and decided to follow him. Link hadn't expected such an angry response from the boy, and wanted to continue their conversation.

"Hey, Sheik! Wait!" he called, and ran down the hall after him. Sheik turned around and scowled at Link as he came towards him. But, surprisingly, he waited.

"What now?" Sheik asked.

Link wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "Uhm.. Didn't Gerard Way write The Umbrella Academy?"

"Oh look, the jock knows his comics. And didn't Stan Lee create Spider-man? Yeah, anything else?" he replied sarcastically and started to walk away. Link followed him.

But Link was really starting to get mad at Sheik's tone. "Why such a jerk, man?"

"Well, you know, it could be that two weeks ago your baseball team shoved me in a locker for 3 hours, and then started a fire in the chemistry lab with my art while I was in there. Or that last week they threw my shoes on the roof of the school."

"I had nothing to do with either of those."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"I didn't! I haven't messed with you in at least 3 months."

"Oh forgive me, your highness. Three months forgives a year of transgressions, of course." Sheik said as they reached his locker. He stopped and opened it, then sighed. Link looked in his locker and saw that someone had written _gay fag_ in black marker on the back. Sheik continued, "Brilliant. Redundancy makes it easy to tell who this one was from. Look, just tell me what you want so I can go and clean this up."

"I just want someone to eat lunch with this week."

Sheik let out a sharp laugh. "What about your friends? They won't find out? No thanks."

"Well, then at least let me help you clean your locker. It's gotta be from Ingo. He's failed just about every English class he's ever taken."

Sheik looked at Link strangely. "Really?"

"Yeah, he failed English 1 twice and only passed because he cheated off--" Link began, but Sheik interrupted.

"No, genius. I know he's an idiot. I mean, you'd actually help clean my locker off?"

Link nodded.

"Hmm. I'll go get the cleaner. The janitor knows me. You can go ahead and get my books out so they don't get messed up. But **don't** open any of them. For real." Sheik said, and walked towards the janitor's office.

Link started to empty Sheik's locker. He took out his books, and then his binders. In the very back there was a blue binder with writing all over it. The spine was broken, and as Link tried to balance the books he already had and keep it together, he dropped the binder and the papers went everywhere.

"Shit." Link swore and placed the books he had on the ground. He knelt to put the papers back in the binder. But as he gathered them, he noticed that a lot of them were drawings. And a lot of those were drawings of people. And as he looked through them it dawned on him that a lot of those were of him. His jaw dropped. "No fucking way." he whispered to himself. Suddenly, something heavy hit him in the side of the head, followed by a tackle and someone yelling.

"What the fuck did I tell you!" Sheik yelled, who had tackled Link and landed with his arm on his throat. "Did I **not** specifically say don't open any of them?"

Link was surprised to find he could still form coherent thoughts, much less words. Sheik did like boys. And Sheik liked him. A lot. Suddenly, a grin spread on Link's face. He said, "You like me."

"**Used**. Used to like you. You're a jerk to think I still do." Sheik replied.

"Maybe I like you back." Link said quietly.

Sheik released Link's throat and sat up. "You're a goddamned liar."

Link sat up and then glanced up and down the hall. "Maybe we're both liars." he said. Then he terrified himself by actually leaning forward and kissing Sheik, on the mouth, in the middle of school. And, despite saying that he didn't like him, Sheik kissed back. After a second or so, Link broke the kiss and sat back, feeling very vulnerable, which was something he hated. He almost felt sick to his stomach, he was so nervous. Sheik was just sitting there, looking at the floor. A few seconds passed. Link absently wondered if no one used this hall during lunch. Finally Sheik spoke.

"That was unexpected."

Link couldn't believe it. "That's it? That's all?" he said incredulously.

"That's all I can think about this situation right now. I have a few questions, though. But not here. Lunch will be over soon. You wouldn't want this to get out, I suppose."

Link blushed. "Not really. Uhm, what exactly did you hit me with, by the way?" he said, and started to finish picking up the papers again.

Sheik held up a spray bottle. "I think it's bleach." he said, and started to help as well. They ended up just shoving everything back in the locker, minus the blue binder.

"So now what?" Link asked, standing rather awkwardly next to Sheik.

"You and I are going to have a talk." he replied, meeting Link's eyes and causing him to blush again. "But not in public. The head janitor will let us use a room in her office. She pities me just enough to really let me do anything I want."

Link wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Sheik led the short way down to the janitor's office and closed the door just as the bell rang for lunch to end. "Hey, Mrs. Thames. Do you have any place private we can talk?" he asked her. Link knew Mrs. Thames as a uptight, A-type personality, especially to the baseball team. But she obviously did like Sheik because she said, "Of course, Sheik. The utility closet. How long will you need?"

"About 15 minutes, probably." Sheik answered.

Mrs. Thames smiled and said, "No problem." Sheik began to walk towards the room, and Link followed. But then Mrs. Thames looked at Link, scowled, and said, "No funny business, Mr. Balefield. I mean it."

"Yes, ma'am." Link answered, and continued to the room where Sheik was now waiting. As soon as the door shut, it was complete darkness. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then Sheik said,

"Are we sitting down or what?"

"Uhm, I guess sitting." Link said and sat on the floor with his back against one of the walls. He felt Sheik sit down next to him. "How did you do that?" Link asked him.

"Do what?" Sheik asked in return.

"Know where I was sitting in the dark."

"Oh, that. I dunno. I just knew."

Another silence passed as they both just stared into the dark.

"So, I should probably get on with those questions I have, huh?" Sheik finally said.

"Yeah."

"So, like, for how long has it been that you've liked boys?" Sheik asked Link cautiously.

Link ran a hand through his hair and answered, "About 3 months."

"Three months ago you stopped beating me up every other week. Related?"

"Yeah. I can't stop them, you know. Ganon pretty much controls what we do."

"Yeah. I know. I'm pretty accustomed to it by now. It still pisses me off, but I have plenty of violent outlets. I'm guessing that your friends don't know?"

"No. I'd never be able to tell them, either. Maybe after I graduate. But not in high school. I'm not as brave as some people."

"To be honest, I never actually came out either. I just like eyeliner too damn much not to wear it. That's why everyone has already guessed."

Both Link and Sheik laughed.

"So what does all this mean? For-- for us, I mean." Link asked quietly.

"Well, usually how it works when two people like each other is they start dating." Sheik replied, just as quiet.

"Would you want to? Date me, I mean."

"As long as I don't find out that you're fucking with me, sure. Cause if I find out that this was all just some kind of sick and twisted prank, I will kill you." Sheik replied, a slight edge to his voice.

The memory of a very explicit dream Link had a few days ago had entered his brain as soon as Sheik had dropped the f-bomb, so he heard none of Sheik's threat. He shook his head and said, "Can I kiss you again, then?"

But Sheik didn't answer, and instead grabbed Link's chin and pulled his mouth to his own. Link opened his mouth and allowed Sheik full access to his mouth. Link's head began to swim and his eyes watered as he tasted Sheik for the first time. No girl Link had ever kissed tasted like him. The girls Link had dated were always too shy to pull his hair like Sheik was doing as they grasped at each other in slight desperation. But suddenly, the door to the utility room opened. Light flooded in, causing Sheik to hiss and almost throw himself to the opposite wall. Mrs. Thames was standing there with a scowl on her face. "I said no funny business, and I mean it, Mr. Balefield. I will not allow you to desecrate my utility room because you cannot control yourself."

Link almost argued with her that it hadn't been him this time, but Sheik started to giggle a bit, which distracted him enough to just nod his head in agreement. "Now out." she continued, and pointed her finger towards the main door. Link stood up slowly, and began to walk towards the door. Sheik said, "So I guess this means..."

Link turned around and smiled. "I guess so. Wanna come to my house after baseball practice? I'll drive you."

Sheik grinned and said, "Sure. Just remember what I said, though. I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. Be by the old football field house at three o'clock." Link smiled and walked out of the janitor's office and into the sea of people trying to get to their class at the last minute.

Link headed to the office, where he kept his bag until practice. Disbelief flooded him, and he could feel a stupid smile plastered on his face. In one day, actually, in less than an hour, he had talked to Sheik, kissed him, **and** gotten him to agree to going out with him. And, if that wasn't enough, he was coming over to his house later as well. Link's fingers were tingling with excitement. But as he neared the baseball field, he realized he was going to have to snap out of it. If he didn't act normally, the rest of the team would definitely know something was up. When Link reached the baseball field house, he stopped. He shook his head, wiped off the smile and focused. Then he opened the door. A shirt was thrown at his head as soon as he walked in, and someone said,

"Way to be late, Link!"

"Sorry! I got held up by Mrs. Thames." he replied.

Ganon said, "God she's such a bitch. What'd you do this time?"

"Uhm, I-- I just forgot to throw my tray away in the caf." Link lied quickly and sat his stuff down on the bench. The entire team groaned in acknowledgment.

"Oh yeah, here Link. Thanks for letting me borrow your book. I went ahead and put it back in your truck for you." Ganon said and tossed Link's keys to him. Link caught them, put them in his bag and pulled out his uniform. He dressed in his uniform quickly, and was tying his shoes when the head baseball coach, Coach Martin, walked in.

"Alright, guys, today we're gonna be playing a surprise scrimmage game. It's not mandatory for seniors, however. But it will be one of the last ones you guys get to play, so I suggest you go." he said, looking at the four seniors on the team, Ganon, Ingo, Darunia, & Link. "As for the rest of you, I will definitely be looking to see how you perform for consideration next year." The team high-fived each other in excitement. Link's stomach dropped, along with his spirits.

"How late is this gonna last? And who are we playing?" Colin, a junior asked. Link acted disinterested, but hoped that it would be with a nearby school.

"Oh, yeah, that's right Colin has to check in with his mommy before he goes anywhere." a sophomore, Mido told them playfully. Everyone started to laugh.

"That's not what _**your**_ mom said last night, Mido." Colin replied. Everyone did that stupid "OHH" thing they always got in trouble for. **(2)**

"Hey!" Mido replied.

"Alright, everyone settle down. The game should be done by 7, I'm sure. So you'll probably be home by 10." Coach Martin said. "We're leaving now, though. It's against Dexter." Link's spirit dropped even more. Dexter was three hours away.

"Road trip! Road trip!" the team chanted.

"Hey, Darunia, are you going to this thing?" Link asked him just loud enough so he could hear. Darunia stopped laughing at the team and said,

"Yeah, of course! It's gonna be one of the last times we get to play as a team. You're not thinking of not going, are you?"

Link replied, "Well, I had thought about it."

"What could be more important? Your dad's not coming home early or something, huh?" Darunia asked.

"No, I was just thinking about not going, is all." replied Link.

"Well stop thinking about it. You're going, if I have to duct tape you to the damn bus." Darunia said, laughing.

Link laughed uneasily. "Alright then." He was tingly again, but this time out of nervousness, not excitement.

"Alright, team, come on, get to the bus!" Coach Martin yelled. Link pushed his feelings aside and showed just as much excitement as the others. But as they got on the bus, which had already been loaded with their bats & gloves, Link remembered Sheik's promise. _If I find out this was all just some kind of sick and twisted prank, I will kill you._ Sheik wouldn't really kill him, but he would surely never talk to him again. A voice inside his head whispered, _Maybe he won't even show up. Maybe he didn't believe you._ And as Coach Martin started drilling them on Dexter's scores and past athletic achievements, Link really hoped it was right.

* * *

**(1): **FourTrees is on block schedule, 2 hour classes, 3 classes a day, with an hour for lunch.

**(2):** I didn't know how else to describe it!! Sorry!

**End Note:** You didn't think it'd be that simple & easy, did you? An hour into the relationship & he's already breaking promises. Link sucks at this whole boyfriend thing. Any questions, complaints, comments, reviews, confusions or constructive criticisms? Click that little review button! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Rating:** T-M (language, dialogue & certain *ahem* _scenes_)

**Notes:** Alternate Universe (middle American high school and surrounding town; male Sheik)

**Author Note:** This fan-fiction's plot centers around Link & Sheik as two teenage boys who fall in love with each other. (It doesn't get too explicit about the actual you-know-what-and-if-you-don't-you-should-definitely-not-be-on-the-Internet, however.) So call it shounen-ai, call it yaoi, or call it gross, but it happens all the time. You've been warned, and if you don't like it, just don't read it. Oh, and I don't indent my paragraphs. You're probably supposed to, but I don't.

**Disclaimer:** I do not (in any way, shape or form) own any part of the Legend of Zelda franchise or any part of any of the songs mentioned in the title or in the actual story.

They lost the scrimmage game. The whole way home the team assured Link it wasn't **all **his fault, although they did joke around a bit that it was. But Link knew that it really was his fault. He struck out every time he went up to bat. The rest of the team scored, and Darunia & Colin even made a home-run each. But with Link off his game, the team just didn't have the edge they needed. He had ditched Sheik to lose a scrimmage game. Link felt like an idiot.

But it was even worse when they stopped to grab something to eat at McDonald's an hour outside of town. They were waiting for their food when two college guys walked in, holding hands. They didn't look at the baseball team, and the team ignored them just the same. Ganon and Link were standing in the back, away from everyone. Ganon said,

"Fucking queers. I hate 'em."

Link wasn't really listening, he was too worried about his situation. He just nodded in agreement so Ganon would keep talking.

"I mean, not only is it disgusting, but it's also immoral."

This, however, got Link's attention. Ganon wasn't the most moral of people himself. "What is?" he asked curiously.

"God, Link, were you even paying attention? The gaywads over there. I said it was disgusting."

"Oh." Link's spirits got even lower.

"Yeah. They go straight to hell for that, you know."

Link was growing more and more uncomfortable about this conversation.

"Do they?" he asked.

"Don't you pay attention in church?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean, I thought that sins were all the same." Link said tentatively.

"Who's side are you on, exactly? They go to hell, and that's that." Ganon said. His eyes narrowed. "You're not one, are you?"

"One what? Gay? No, man, I like girls. I agree with you completely." Link said immediately. Ganon was going to say something else, but the workers had finally gotten all of their orders cooked and placed them on the counter. Coach Martin ordered everyone to grab a bag and get on the bus so they could sort them out. As they walked to the bus, Ganon caught up with Link again.

"I didn't really think you were. I just asked cause I wouldn't want to have a homo or even a gay-sympathizer on the baseball team." he said. "I wouldn't feel sorry for them. They'll turn you, you know."

"Oh, okay. No worries, dude." Link replied, feigning happiness.

They climbed on the bus and sorted out their appropriate food. But Link wasn't very hungry anymore, despite not having eaten in about 8 hours. It had been a very long and surprisingly stressful day.

Colin, who was sitting in the seat across from him, asked, "You feeling okay, man? You're 'bout as pale as that Allen kid." he asked.

Even though he knew he was only acting as he usually did, anger directed towards Colin flooded through Link. Then a sudden fear gripped him that Colin would see it and think something was up. He erased the emotion from his face and replaced it with a phony smile.

"Yeah, I think I just overdid it today."

They arrived back at the school around 10, just like Coach Martin said they would. The team walked down to their vehicles, not bothering to get the bags they had left in the locker room. He told the team goodbye, and hopped in his truck. He didn't even bother to turn on any music. Link wasn't in any big hurry to get to his house, there wouldn't be anyone there anyway. His mom worked until 11 every night, and left before he got up in the mornings. But he didn't have anywhere else to go so he ended up going straight home and got ready for bed. But with his brain going 90 miles a minute with worries, he couldn't go to sleep. When his mom got home, he pretended he was asleep and heard her check on him on her way to her room. And after he was sure she was in her room, he sat right back up.

He sat in the dark feeling sorry for himself for what seemed like the longest time. He wanted to get on MySpace to see if Sheik was online, but he was afraid that he would be. _Coward! You messed up, and now you've gotta fix it, or Sheik will never ever be yours._ he told himself. But it was easy to think brave. It was another thing entirely to do it. But he couldn't just sit in the dark. Link groaned and pulled at his hair. He stood up and forced himself to walk to his computer. He sat down and clicked on the Internet. Link had set MySpace up as his homepage, so he logged on. He was going to type in Sheik's name in the search, but before he could finish typing, an instant message appeared. It was from Sheik, and read:

"You. Fucking. Suck."

Link quickly hit reply and typed: "I am really sorry. We had a surprise game!"

"Yeah I happen to know that the last scrimmage games aren't mandatory for seniors, genius." Sheik typed back.

Link's stomach dropped even more. He simply typed: "Oh."

"Whatever. I'm not going to kill you for real. Just so you know." Sheik typed and then logged off.

"Dammit." Link swore and angrily exited off the instant messaging screen. He was going to log off as well, but then he had an idea. He typed in Sheik's name into the search. There was only one result, so he clicked on it. There wasn't a real picture, just a picture of a heartagram tattoo. It had to be him, though. Link clicked on it and scrolled down through the information. It was him. He was looking for a number he could call or text, to try to make things right. Finally he saw it, in between his favorite movies and the info about his family. It was a cell phone, so Link wrote down the number and continued to read Sheik's profile. He had 635 friends, which actually surprised Link, but not as much as the family information.

"He's Russian?!?" Link almost yelled in disbelief. He listened carefully for sounds of his mom waking up. After a few minutes of silence, he continued reading. "Born in Russia, came to America when I was 3. Just me & my mother now."

"How did I miss that?" Link whispered.

He read more and more about Sheik and realized that he knew absolutely nothing about Sheik other than what was presented to everyone at school. Of course, he doubted that a MySpace page could show all there was to Sheik as well, but he knew more at least. Link learned that Sheik still spoke fluent Russian, was in a "pure unadulterated rock" band and actually only lived 6 blocks away, on the side of town that he was expected never to venture into.

There were also thousands of comments on his page. There were quite a few from people at school harassing him, and a few really slutty looking girls asking for dates, but most of them were people asking when a band called Fallen & Forgotten was playing again. Link could only assume that Fallen & Forgotten was Sheik's band. It was one in the morning by the time Link got through reading them all.

By that time Link was convinced that he was never going to sleep, despite being up for about 24 hours. He wondered if Sheik was still up, and if he should try to text him. But Link decided that Sheik would more than likely ignore any texts he sent him. So instead, Link saved the number in his phone and called him. It rang a few times, and Sheik answered.

"Hello?"

Link froze for a minute, but then continued. "Hey, Sheik?"

"Balefield." he said, then immediately hung up.

Link growled. He understood Sheik being angry, but he just wanted a chance to explain. He called again and Sheik didn't even bother to answer. Link called at least 15 more times, and Sheik didn't answer any of those either. So then Link decided to text him.

_Sheik? _No answer.

_Hey. Answer your phone? _No answer.

_Please? _No answer.

_Hey. Please answer your phone. _No answer.

_Sheik. Please. Answer your phone. _

When he finally realized that he wasn't going to get an answer, he fell into a fitful sleep. But around 3:30 in the morning, Link's phone buzzed. He immediately sat up and saw that he had a text message. It read: _Do you know where I live?_

Link almost jumped out of bed. He texted back "_Yeah!_" not caring how stalkerish he sounded. He waited a few minutes and Sheik texted him again.

_My mom just left for work. I wouldn't drive if I were you._

Link did jump up out of bed then, and grabbed some jeans to throw on. After he was dressed, he dashed to his window and quietly opened it. He climbed out onto the roof & jumped into the azalea bushes underneath the ledge. It was only a 7 foot drop, so he only got a few scratches from the plants. Then Link began to run. Sheik's MySpace had said he lived in apartment 213 at The EHC Apartments, which were right on the other side of the train tracks that divided Hyrule City. If he ran, it would take him 15 minutes to get there.

East Hyrule City**(1)** was not the good part of town. It wasn't as bad as South Hyrule City, but it was full of deviants. Or so Link's mother said. She was extremely opposed to Link even driving through it. Link didn't think it was entirely bad, and actually quite liked the haphazardness of the houses and businesses better than North Hyrule City's sameness. There was definitely more traffic early in the morning than NHC had.

Link went up the stairs to the second floor, and walked down the dimly lit hallway to 213. He knocked on the door a few times. Sheik partially opened the door, not bothering to unlock the chain lock.

"What did you do, run?" Sheik asked Link. He was in his pajamas, a white t-shirt & yellow-plaid pants, and one side of his hair was still partially wet. He looked adorable. But Link focused & said,

"Yeah. I ran all the way. Can I come in?"

Sheik glared at Link for a second, and then said, "Yeah." He shut the door, unlocked the chain, then reopened and backed away from the door. Link cautiously entered.

Sheik's apartment was small, but had a certain coziness about it. Only the light above the kitchen sink was on, but it was still bright due to the lights of the city. Sheik walked towards the back of the apartment, so Link followed, thinking that he was lucky Sheik was even allowing him to be near him, much less actually in his apartment.

They walked down a very short hallway which had three doors, two of which were closed. Sheik took a left into the only open room.

"This your room?" Link asked him, only to be greeted with an icy glare again.

Sheik sat on his bed and said, "Just go ahead and tell why I shouldn't be pissed at you so I can kick you out." Sheik said.

"I never said you shouldn't be mad. You should be. I promised I'd meet you and I didn't. I just wanted to explain in person why I didn't."

"So go ahead and explain."

Link sighed and said, "I like you Sheik. I really do. I wanted to meet you. I wanted you to come over. But if I don't go about this normally then they'll find out. They can't find out. Because I'm not.."

Sheik scoffed and leaned against the wall. "Yeah. You don't have to go on. I know. I get it."

"Really?" Link asked suspiciously. He couldn't believe that Sheik was over it that quickly. He had thought he'd have to coax and plead for it to be okay again.

"Yeah." Sheik said.

"That was quick."

"Oh, not really. I was super pissed off when I waited for a whole hour and you didn't show. I was even angrier when I saw you were on MySpace. But I couldn't stay mad when you told me why."

Link's jaw dropped. "And you just let me act like an idiot, why?"

"Cause I thought it'd be funny." Sheik replied, very seriously.

"And was it?"

"Oh you bet." Sheik said, finally smiling.

Link laughed quietly at his expression. "So, can we start over?"

Sheik laughed and said, "Only if you sit down. You're making me way too nervous."

Link looked around, saw that there wasn't a chair and sat on the floor. Sheik facepalmed.

"No, Link. Not on the floor."

"Well where else--"

"I swear, you're hopeless." Sheik interrupted. He stood up and pulled Link over to the bed. "Sit with me."

Link blushed. "Oh." as he sat down.

"So. I should apologize too." Sheik told him.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Well, my trust system is pretty fucked up, you know. I shouldn't have gotten mad in the first place, really. I should've guessed that there was an actual reason you didn't come by. I mean, like, if it really was just a joke, then there def would not have been any way I could've convinced you to come in that utility room with me. I just tend to think the worst of people."

Link blushed when he remembered. "That seems like forever ago."

"Well, it was yesterday."

"Yeah. But you know, it really was my fault. I didn't **have** to go. I just wanted to."

Sheik gave Link a are-you-kidding-me look. "Are you really gonna argue with me about this?"

Link laughed. "Okay. Why don't we say it's both our faults?"

Sheik sighed and said. "Sure." He leaned forward and asked quietly, "Now, what was that you said about starting over?"

Link recognized that look; every girl he'd ever dated had given him that look. Sheik wanted him to kiss him. But it was terrifying, because he actually wanted to kiss Sheik back. He pulled Sheik toward him and put his lips to his own. It shocked him again, the way that Sheik tasted. It scared him slightly, the way that he acted. He didn't just respond because he was expected to. He reacted because he wanted Sheik to keep kissing him, to keep pulling him closer, to keep trying to get in his lap. But since oxygen was such a necessity for his brain, he had to stop.

"So since we're talking again, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you live like this?" Link asked incredulously.

"Eh, I like it." Sheik replied.

Link looked around on Sheik's walls; they were plastered with posters of bands and video games. "I feel the need to clean. It's crazy." he said.

"You're such a loser." Sheik teased him. "What time does your mom leave for work?"

Link had forgotten about his mom. And, as if prompted by some supernatural force, his phone began to ring, playing She Hates Me by Puddle of Mudd. Link panicked and tossed his phone on the floor.

"Dammit! That's her!" he exclaimed as Sheik laughed hysterically at him.

"Don't you think you should answer that?" Sheik asked trying to control himself.

_Duh. _Link leaned down, grabbed his phone, and answered it carefully.

"Hello?"

"Link Patrick Balefield! Where are you and why are you not in your bed?!" his mother screeched from the phone. He pulled the phone away from his ear and sat it on his lap. He could still hear her just like he could when the phone was near his ear. He let her yell for a little bit, then said,

"Mom. I'm on my way home, now. I just lost track of time, that's all."

"Yeah, you better be on your way home! I swear, Link, if you make me late for work, you won't go outdoors for weeks!" she screamed, then hung up.

"Nice lie." Sheik said.

Link laughed. "Well it's not really a lie. I did lose track of time. Just not for a reason she gets to know about."

Sheik wrapped his arms around Link's chest and whispered into his ear. "I'm forbidden, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't really give a fuck." he said and kissed Sheik again. But he couldn't for any real length of time, because he had to leave. He broke away and said, "I have to go, Sheik."

"Yeah. You wouldn't want to get grounded." Sheik said and got off of his bed. They walked out of Sheik's room and towards the front door.

"Oh, she's not really going to ground me. There's no way for her to know what I'm doing while she's at work." Link told him. "It's just best not to make her mad."

Sheik laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't seem like the most fun person to be around when she's upset."

Link opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "She's not. So, bye, I guess." he told Sheik.

"Bye, Link. I guess I'll text you after school. Is that okay?"

"Oh. School." Link had entirely forgotten about school. "I can't talk to you there, can I?"

"It would be **very** out of character for you. I think it best if we just went on as usual at school for now." Sheik replied.

"Yeah, I could see how weird that'd be. So, see you later I guess."

"Bye, Link." Sheik said. Link turned and started to walk down the hall, but had to glance back at the door. Sheik still had the door cracked just enough to for Link to see him smile when he looked back. Link walked out of the apartment building and started to run back to his house.

He arrived back completely unsurprised to find his mom outrageously upset that he had been out all night. Link wanted to tell her that he had actually only been gone for about an hour, but decided not to because she would insist on asking who he'd been with.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It won't happen again. You can go to work now." he assured her.

"Damn right it's not going to happen again. This is not the way you were raised. Your father and I raised you to be a well-behaved, God-fearing young man, not someone who goes out and parties all night!" she told him angrily.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Link said.

His mom said, "I'm leaving for work now. Don't you even think about being late for school just because you stayed out all night, either." Then she grabbed her purse and portfolio off of the stand in the foyer and walked out of the house, locking it behind her.

Link sighed and walked into the living room to finish the night on the couch. Twenty-four hours with only about 3 hours asleep was not going to be conducive to a good day. But if he slept through his classes and skipped baseball practice, he probably would be rested just enough to see Sheik again that day.

_Sounds like a good plan to me._ he thought to himself and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

**(1):** Hyrule City is divided into 4 parts, North Hyrule City where Link lives, which is the rich part of town; East Hyrule City where Sheik lives, which is where the middle-working-class people live; South Hyrule City, which is "the hood" for lack of a better word, & West Hyrule City, which is the Industrial part of Hyrule City.

**Author's Note: **I won't have regular Internet access for at least two months, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hate to do this to you guys, cause I hate when people start stories and never finish. But I'll keep writing and editing, all summer if I have to, so the next chapters will be a lot more awesome than the first two. :)


End file.
